


Wherever You Will Be (That's Where I'll Call Home)

by wandrinparakeet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanmix, Ficmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandrinparakeet/pseuds/wandrinparakeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by gyzym's Inception domestic 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Will Be (That's Where I'll Call Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts).
  * Inspired by [between my reflex & my resolve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135872) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 
  * Inspired by [this life looks good on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135875) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 
  * Inspired by [i could be the thing you reach for in the middle of the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135877) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 
  * Inspired by [to tell you the truth i prefer the worst in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135879) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 
  * Inspired by [pressed against the pending physics of my passed down last name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135892) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 
  * Inspired by [life long local foreigner, i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135913) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 
  * Inspired by [having let go forever the fallacy of ever being alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135917) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



****

**Liner Notes**

**Between my Reflex and My Resolve**

> 1\. Knock Knock - Lenka
> 
> I wanted a sweet but simple start to the mix, and...here it is. This is, after all, a sweet, sweet set of stories (flavored with occasional delicious angst), and it was nice to have an excuse to indulge in love songs.
> 
> 2\. Love You Madly - Cake  
>  Can Mal to teach ME to drive? Because that would be kick-ass. You’d be surprised how hard it is to find banter-y, kick-butt love songs. But Cake is there to provide, bless them.
> 
> 3\. Just Say Yes - Snow Patrol  
>  I would apologize for falling back on the treacle that is Snow Patrol, but I do love their emo little hearts. And sometimes, they’re just appropriate. Plus, there’s a lot of leaning in to warm skin and burying faces in necks and collarbones. This song...is that. Mmm, collarbones. Ahem.

**This Life Looks Good On You**

> 4\. If I was - Grey Eye Glances  
>  This song is here for the cooking (and the anxiety surrounding the cooking talent and lack thereof). Also, the flirtation. So much adorable flirtation.
> 
> 5\. Kiss with a Fist - Florence + the Machine  
>  I was trying to locate a song that both captured the snark and the threats of violence these two throw around (without ever quite meaning it.) I feel like this captures the mood -- the melody is upbeat, even if the violent aspect is...worrisome if you listen too closely.
> 
> 6\. I Want You So Bad I Can’t Breathe - OK Go  
>  This may be a series of sweet romance, but I am grateful for the sexy times as well! And really, both of these gentlemen are extremely fluster-worthy.
> 
> 7\. Set Down Your Glass - Snow Patrol  
>  Arthur’s realization in his living room. I love the simple moment of clarity there (and it’s echo later on), and what’s a mix like this without its share of tender ballads?
> 
> 8\. The Company of You - Grey Eye Glances  
>  Yes, they are in fact living together. And that’s ok.

**I Could Be The Thing You Reach For in the Middle of the Night**

> 9\. Absolutely Still - Better Than Ezra  
>  Distance making the heart grow fonder. The reunions in this ‘verse just make me melt every time. Plus, I love the way they both slowly realize and digest the fact that they ARE happy, and a couple, against all expectations and predictions.
> 
> 10\. Close Your Eyes - Jump, Little Children  
>  Night terrors. I needed something as a nod toward the difficulties, and I love the realism of the continuing effects of dream sharing.
> 
> 11\. Brand New Day - Joshua Radin  
>  Drunken silliness leads to crosswords and the Nova Boy. The Nova Boy! *flail* I can’t really justify this except with flailing.

**To Tell You the Truth I Prefer the Worst in You**

> 12\. Some Days are Better Than Others - U2  
>  Never a truer lyric was set down: “Some days have bouncers and won’t let you in.” That is Eames’s day, right there.
> 
> 13\. Till I’m Dead - Melissa Ferrick  
>  This section really just makes me love how they fit around each other -- how well they know each other and allow for each other’s crap. I enjoy the still uncertain moments as represented (from Eames’s POV), “And I know that I just talk too much, but tell me baby, don’t I look good enough for you?”
> 
> 14\. Hurricane - Kris Delmhorst  
>  Arthur losing his shit just underscores how much he actually cares. Even if he’ll never say it. Oh, Arthur.

**Pressed Against the Physics of My Passed Down Last Name**

> 15\. A Widow’s Toast - Neko Case  
>  This is one of those songs I adore but have yet to have had a reason to put on a mix. So yay for that! The funeral, naturally.
> 
> 16\. The Glass Parade - Cary Brothers  
>  This song was a new discovery and I was so pleased with how the lyrics fit. “I caught you in a reflection you didn’t want me to see.” I love how Arthur’s determined to be everything Eames needs even if he’s convinced he’s crap at it.
> 
> 17\. We Walk the Same Line - Everything But the Girl  
>  I love how both know each other so well that they anticipate just what will defuse problems but can’t seem to recognize their own skills. Don’t we all wish for someone who always knows the right thing to do without being asked?

**Life Long Local Foreigner, I**

> 18\. Steady Ready Strong - Rockwell Church  
>  Arthur and how he’s approaching his family. This particular section has way more songs than the others, not because I love it so much more but because I could not decide between songs. There are so many vivid moments! So I just gave up and let the imbalance stand.
> 
> 19\. No Sleep Tonight - The Faders  
>  More of the sexy times. This time in the car. Dude. *fans self* And can I just say, even when there’s smut, I adore that it’s character-driven smut? Excellent.
> 
> 20\. You’re The Reason I’m Leaving - Franz Ferdinand  
>  Family history and bickering. Again, it’s hard to get a song that represents the particular brand of infuriating skewering that family can give you, but still be upbeat. Plus, most of my mixes need some Franz Ferdinand somewhere apparently.
> 
> 21\. As Is - Ani DiFranco  
>  Speaking of combinations of snide and sweet, no one does it quite like Ani. (college nostalgia yay!) I wanted something to represent that lovely line from Eames about how love is not collateral, it just is. I felt like Ani might have something, and voila! This song.
> 
> 22\. Won’t Give In - The Finn Brothers  
>  You may be driven mad by your family, but you love them. Plus, the wedding speech.
> 
> 23\. Night and Day - Ella Fitzgerald  
>  The wedding dance. Because apparently whenever I picture Arthur and Eames dancing, Ella is the soundtrack. Maybe I just wish she was crooning away every time I wanted to dance.

**Having Let Go Forever the Fallacy of Ever Being Alone**

> 24\. Gotta Have You - The Weepies  
>  3 months. I absolutely adore the small details of their separation and reunion at the beginning of this one. Perfect, and perfectly them. Also, can I just add how I can absolutely hear Tom Hardy/Eames saying, "Do not say the word 'airport.'" I can just _hear_ it to the point that I think it's actually somewhere in the film.
> 
> 25\. The Magic Position - Patrick Wolf  
>  This whole fic is kind of about them cementing their life together, with such a joy in it, and I can’t think of a better joyful love song than this one.
> 
> 26\. Rest of the Day Off - Neil Finn  
>  The whole tree fiasco plus just...lying around together. Potato bug makes me laugh every freakin’ time. (Yes, I have the Finns on here twice, but I console myself with the fact that one song is the Finn Brothers and one song is just Neil. Small consolation, I am aware.)
> 
> 27\. I Just Knew - Better Than Ezra  
>  To echo that first living room realization, here’s the confession. It’s nigh impossible to capture the hilarity of the confession plus hand-slicing, so I went for the schmoop. Because...that’s why I reread these. Repeatedly.
> 
> 28\. Lullaby - The Dixie Chicks  
>  I wanted a gentle, dream related song to finish with, and while I am not a giant Dixie Chicks fan, this song is tender devotion. I don’t imagine either one of them really has this on their iPods (maybe Eames? Maybe?) but I can’t argue with the sentiment.

[Listen!](http://ge.tt/7OkGvAj/v/1)

**Author's Note:**

> When making mixes, I usually try very hard to both fit the songs to the inspiration (which is why it takes me weeks of fiddling to make mixes) and to not repeat artists. I did not succeed in not repeating here. Apparently in my musical head, romantic confessions from men = Snow Patrol or Better Than Ezra and I can’t shake it. Damn you, Snow Patrol!
> 
> I have nothing against Ariadne and Yusuf (in fact, I love the pairing. This mix was just already getting epic, and so I decided to go with the main thread of the stories. But do, go and read the only story not represented here from the ‘verse: [Take the Long Way Home (soft as the radio)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/135905)
> 
> Join me over at my [tumblr](http://wandrinparakeet.tumblr.com/).


End file.
